Your Not Alone Anymore
by rae12391
Summary: They said he was the last, but that was a lie. I'm like him to, I am an airbender. Cursed though I am, I will acomplish my goal. I will destroy them like they did us. Revenge is all I can ask for. My people will rise again.


**Disclaimer: AVATAR DOES NOT BELONG TO ME,HOWEVER, MY OC'S DO!**

I stood up and jumped over the stream and landed on my feet. I continued to walk till it was night and could no longer see where I was going. So I picked a small opening in the trees to set up camp. I piled some logs away from the tree I had layed my sleeping bag under and took out the flint and knife. I held the flint in my left hand and the knife in my right. I placed some wood shavings in a pile and held the knife over them. Then I swiftly ran the flint over the blade five times creating sparkles that landed in the shavings. I set my tools aside and gently blew on the sparks till they started to smoke. Then I moved them to my fire pit. I poke, prodded, and blew till I had a nice size fire going. Then I collected sticks, leaves, and a few logs till there was a pile beside the fire.  
I cooked some rabbit meat till it was browned and smelled very yummy. I ate the meat quietly till it was gone then Icurled up in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day to the birds singing and the wind blowing my hair into my face. It was warm and the sun felt nice on my skin. I stood up slowly and put everything in my pack. I started walking east.  
Sometime near midday I saw smoke in the sky. Seance I was deep in the woods and there weren't any people around I decided to check it out. I wasn't sure how far away it was but it seemed some what close. I ran jumping over rocks, fallen trees, and running through streams. I finally came to a group of bushes next to the clearing where the smoke came from.  
I got on my knees and hid in the bushes. I moved some of the sharp needle like leaves aside. I was surprised to see people around a camp fire, there were so many it was very unseemly. Then I saw that they were Fire Nation...oh no. I wasn't scared of them in fact I was dieing to fight them but now wasn't the right time. There were maybe 50 in the small clearing, there was a young man my age maybe a bit older with a flame shaped scar on the side of his face, siting with an old man separate from the rest.  
" ...we are losing to much time Uncle! We need to find him! I NEED the AVATAR!" The young man shouted.  
" Calm down Zuko and try some of this tea, I made it with some leaves I found it is very good." The old man said seeming oblivious to Zuko's rant.  
I backed out of the bush as quietly as I could and I did...but a squirrel ran down the tree next to me and made a lot of noise drawing everyones attention over here...figures.  
" HEY WHOS THERE?" Shouted one of the soliders. I of course said nothing. I crouched down low behind the bush tryingto figure out a plan to get out of this. Then they started walking over. Oh well best thing to do is run.  
I stood up really fast my bag banging against my head. They stared at me an I interned started at them.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" Zuko asked. I cocked my head to the side and started at him. Then I turned around and ran for it.  
"HEY! WAIT! STOP!" a solider shouted at me from behind me.  
I felt the heat before I saw it. I turned my head and sure enough there was a barrage of fire balls coming my way. I rolled on the ground then jumped back up, causing all the fire balls to hit the tree in front of me. But that stunt I pulled caused them to catch up to me. They were in a wall blocking off the way I came from. But that was totally pointless because I wasn't going that way. I turned around and stooped when I saw other soldiers on rhinos blocking my way. Oh well lucky me.  
I turned around in a circle and looked at them all. They were all in fighting stances ( the ones on rhinos got off ). I sighed I really didn't want to do this but now there was nothing I could do. I took my stance, my left arm slightly bent at the elbow and my right stretched, leaning slightly on my back leg. They took this as a hint and simultaneously sent fire blasts at me. I through my bag in the air and spinned around in a circle with my arms and palms facing out (Kinda like the way Neji from Naruto does it). I saw the surprised looks on their faces, they were all swept away by a whirl wind of air.  
When all the dust had settled and cleared a figure walked forward from the direction of the camp. It was Zuko.  
"Your an air bender! How is that possible the only air bender left is the avatar!"He said the look in his eye was impossible to describe.  
" Um..well you see my dad was an air bender and my mom was an air nomad and they had me and well you know." I smiled knowing that wasn't in the least what he was talking about.  
"NOT THAT! They were all killed a hundred years ago every last one but the avatar! So how are you still here, and if you did survive you would be an old hag!" He shouted at me. He took a few steps closer and that's when I noticed that all the soldiers had gotten back up. He wouldn't let me leave with out answers.Shit.

I was walking through the forest looking for a source of water of some sort. I could feel some near by so I continued to go east. I walked through a thicket of bushes and saw a small stream. It was clear and the sun light that managed to peak through the forest canopy from above and sparkled like diamonds on the waters surface. I knelled down next to the stream and took out my water pouch from my pack. I gently submerged it in the water and watched as the bubbles surfaced,a few seconds later I lifted my now full bottle from the water and caped it, then returned it to its place in my pack.  
As I did so I caught a glimpse of my self, long black hair pulled in to a bun and held in place with some plain brown chop sticks, and big pale purple grey eyes. Continuing on with that I'm not very tall only 5 3'' at the most. I'm wearing a long browny orange tunic that reaches my ankles with off white baggy pants underneath. My tunic has kimono selves that reach my wrists and my waist when I hold my arms out, I wear a light yellow obi sash around my waist that's about 9 inch thick. I also wear arm guards under my sleeves that are tide to my forearms, and a piece also overs the tops of my hands.As far as the things I carry around with me goes, I have two fans tucked in my sash as well as a small wooden flute. In my bag I have water and food supplies, as well as herbal medicines and some hygienic things like a brush, soap ect..., there's aslo a pocket knife, and some money, as well as a cloak, a sleeping bag, and some flint.


End file.
